Triumvirate
Due to the graphic nature of this novel, reader discrestion is advisded. (The picture i s copy 'right from the Final Fantasy Answers wiki, this story is loosley based of how i saved that wikia)' The Beginning Dueing the year 2077 bombs fell across the world, many people were spared the holocaust by living within the secured Vaults, within a paticular control vault lied a vault dweller, his name Jake, he was a wise man, the GOAT test results allowed him to become a supervisor of the vault, when the time came the vault's door was opened and the vault dwellers were greeted with the outside world, all though they were allowed to leave none of them chose to even Jake, but enventually even he left, this is his story, this is the story of Triumvirate. The New World Jake left his vault behind and tracked East into the new lands, he walked the dusty sands until he finaly came upon a small community, the sign outside said "The Answers Village", it was a small town where many people seeking answers to their questions came to, Jake entered the town, he noticed that who ever wanted to ask a question must go to the Town's Hall and so he did, he entered the Town Hall only to find it to be barricaded. "I would not go in their if i was you stranger" a man leaning next to the door with a cigarette in his mouth stared at Jake, "Im guessing your new to these parts, im Locklan Exceles, or call me Lock for short" "Whats goining on in there?" "Heh, well the same old shit thats been goining on for the past year, trolls vandalising the town, they just don't give a shit about us or any one else here, we manage to kill the little fuckers but they keep re spawning, nobody knows how to get rid of them permamently, they just keep comeing back" 'have they tried harming any citizens?" Jake asked. "Nah they just keep damaging the buildings and homes plus whenever some one asks a question in the town hall they seem to interrupt with a innappropiate answer not to mention they begin asking the most stupid questions." Lock leaned of the wall and waved his hand to Jake, showing him a peep whole in one of the boared up windows. "Take a quick look through here, you can see the shit they do to this place". Jake looked through and saw a large pack of grotest hunch backed, grey and scaley skined creatures pulling a smirk look on their faces while destroying the Hall. "Im realy sick of it, we sent one of our members over to our neibouring community known as the Father City but we have not herd word since", "Then perhaps i can help, we should go to the father city and see if we can persuade them into helping us" Jake said. "Hmmm maybe your right, very well stranger if your so eager to help lets go take a look, by the way i never got your name?" 'it's Jake, im a vault dweller". Journey to the Father City Jake and Lock gathered their gear and set off west to the Father City, "Seeing as your a vault dweller i guess you don't know much about this world?" Lock asked, "no i do not im afraid" Jake replied, "then let me educate you, you see some time after the great war survivours began rebuilliding civilazation and with they formed The Community, The Communtiy, led by the High Council decied to branch of its City into other little indepandant cities, The Father City being one of them and our village the other, the Father City is a powerull city so if they cant help us then we should seek out the community" "Ok then Lock, lets hope things go well". The two arrived at The Father City, it was a busteling community with travelers comeing through the town constantly, Lock and Jake entered the twon square where they saw the villager from the answers village discussing with the City's Elders about the troll infestation, "But we can't allow this to happen surely you all must help us" "The Answers Village was never attended to be apart of our city, thus we can't do much to help you, The Community forced us to build it near our city, if we had the powers to do so we would kill these trolls for good" Replied the Elder. "So your just gona give up on us!?" Yelled Lock "In my honest opinion, you should not worry about a village thats destined to die, whatever questions you have you can find your answers here" The Elder response to Lock, "But you, you can't just let it die" "and he is right" A man comes walking towards Lock and The Elders, "I am Shadow-Catuse, once a tribal of the wastelands i know help out here in the Father City, Elders, i belive if we can do something about this issue then it would also make a good impression on us, perhaps if one of these fine gentlement went to The Community and discussed the issue then we can see results". "Hmm you make a good point but until the trolls are dealt with we, The Father City shall not be affiliated with the Answers Village until the issue has been resolved" The Elders said to Shadow Catuse, "In that case guys let me speak to the Community, ill request their help" said jake "Ok then Jake ill head back to the village and keep watch on these trolls", the two parted ways for now, Jake set off north to the Community. The Community Jake finlay arrived at the community, there he was directed to the wastelander's aid centre, he entered the building and approached Merideth, the boss of the community. "Merideth, i come before you to seek out your help, if its true then you have the legendary Proton Hammer, the only energy weapon that can kill trolls without them re spawning, i have need of it, my village has been overrun by them and the Father City cannot do nothing about it" "We have herd younge one, but we must discuss this matter, we shall return to you withing a week, for now stay in one of the Inn's till then" Merideth showed Jake to the exit, Jake spent the next 5 days at the inn until recieving a message on his Pipboy from lock "We need to get that Proton Axe fast, because this shit's getting ridiculous". The Netherealm awaits for you 06:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) dinner time then work, do more later Category:Novels